aca-vacation
by aniloj
Summary: after the finals the bellas were having a vacation for 5 days at grand beach resort but the trebles will be with them... What would be happen to the bellas vacation? does aubrey become so mean again or she would forget the oath?... Jesse X becca,Aubrey X unicycle, lilly X donald... and more
1. Chapter 1

after the day of the finals aubrey call a barden bellas meeting it was 8:00 am in the morning the bellas form a circle then aubrey start her speech,

**aubrey's P.O.V**

"guys i really want to congratulate all of you for winning the finals of course tnx for Becca!"I paused and glanced at becca who is smiling at me... then i continue "but that is not the reason why i call a bella meeting, it is because the licolin management call me yesterday they are givin' us a free tickets for 5 days at the grand beach resort", i said with a smile then everyone was surprised fat amy was jumping with chloe while lilly doing some dances while murmuring "oh yeh", stacie was doing splits while christina rose was staring at her, and the others was cheering "yahoo", while becca was running at my front "asking if it is true" i just nodded...

i cleared my throat that cauze everyone to stop at what they are doing..."but... the trebles will coming with us!" the i grab my chair and so everyone did...

"What?" Fat amy said while all her eyes was wide open

"well we cant go if the trebles wont go that was licolin management told me", i said while crossing my hands

"hmmm... it is ok im sure everyone will be fine"Becca said with a smile

"well of course you can say it because your boyfriend is there" stacie said to becca with a glare

"uhm... maybe thats the reason" becca said

"ooooohhhhh..." we all said except becca

"but maybe becca is right since evryone here have a relationship with trebles too... am i right Fat Amy?" chloe said while winking at fat amy... what does fat amy has a boyfriend in trebles?it couldnt be oh my god.. is it bumper... .no but why does amy has bumpers number... oh my god What the hell im thinking

"well uhmm... maybe yeah... but ummm maybe not... as long as Aubrey will be with unicycle for 5 days then i wouldn't worried about my relationship with-" before fat amy could finish what she was about to say i interuppted it

"hey amy dont put me on it" i said while glaring at her

"aubrey i'm just worried a..about the oath..."amy said look so upset...and becca was like woah yeah i forgot...

"ohh... yeah about that...forget the oath...because we will having a new oath...", i said with a grin

"what oath?", they all said

"if some people would be inlove with trebles who has girlfriend in bellas we will make them murder by wolves", i paused..."so please amy dont worry about your relationship with bumper cauze i wont mind and dont put me into a guy who i just met on clown camp", i said glaring wit her

"hey aubrey chillax dont be so guilty... unless uni and you are really in a relationship...or you were?" she said while her are wide open again

"HELL NO!"i said while frowning

"oooooohhhhh..." they all said

"but dont worry aubrey when we come back here you will be with him" chole said wit a wink

"jeesh stop playing cupid chloe... ok beside from becca and amy who still have a relationship in trebles?", i stared at stacie...just wanna make sure if she had any boyfriend from trebles

"hey dont stare at me like that aubrey i dont have boyfriend from trebles", she said while pouting

"owssssss..." we all said specially christina rose with disbelief

"ummm... let say its just a date" she said

"a date in bed?"fat amy said while giggling... stacie just stared at her...

"ohhh...ok... next please..."then we started to stared to lilly

"H-Hey dont stared at me like that of course DONALD and I werent dating"she said with a louder voice and she cover her mouth

than saying ooooohhhhh they all say "WHAT?!"

"Oh my god... is this for real?" cristina rose said

"hey.. it..its not like that"lilly said or like whispering

evryone say what like we dont hear what lilly said...

lilly just sighed...

i just take a deep breath..."oh ok bellas see you tommorow 8 am sharp"

woohooo they all shout i dont know if lilly shout too...well she can shout if our topic is about donald...while they exiting the building while talking about what they should wear or bring... i see lilly sitting on the chair like she was confused

"hey lilly you have any problem...?" i ask while stepping in front of her

"n-nothing" she said in very lower voice

"is it about DONALD?" i ask while becca and chloe was coming in front of us

"HECK NO" she said loudly

"then whats wrong you can tell it to us", becca said

"well it really donald is... he was asking me... if... he can be my boyfriend", she said with a little shy then her cheeks started to turn red

"seriously?" becca ask while chloe and i are like whoa is this for real...

"do i look like im kidding?" the asian girl said while frowning... whoa its the first time i saw her a little bit angry

"oh... sorry...so what... did you reject him...",becca said questioning her

"...yes...",she said and becca,chloe and i stared at each other... imagine for the first time the flirty boy has been reject by a shy-ish girl

" but why... you... dont like him... or what?" chloe said

"he is such a flirty i dont want to get hurt when i see some one with him or flirting him", she said seriously... and we all like oh my god its the first time lilly confessed on us about her love life... and its all like this how about happy endings?...oh sh!t i remember uni again when im saying happy endings because that what i dream when i saw him at the clown camp...ohhh im such a jerk...

"if he love's you he will not flirty with anyone just you!" i said

"yeah right", chloe and becca said while nodding

the asian girl smiled"thank you guys i am now convinced"

"so lets go and started to pack and take a rest because tomorrow will be a long day", i said putting my hands on lilly's shoulder

"yah",they said and we all started to exit the building while singing love will lead you back"

**author's note: so here is my first pitch perfect fan fic... hope you enjoy it until i make the next chapter :D**

**PS: love will lead you back song i dont know if that is the title of that song sorry... **

**see you next chapter**

**NEXT IS THE FIRST DAY OF THEIR VACATION WITH THE TREBLES WILL IT BE FINE OR IT WILL NOT... FOUND OUT MORE ON NEXT CHAPTER :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the new chapter... im not really good at english so sorry for wrong grammar's i gotta try my best for all of you guys...**

**tnx for the reviews guys i kindly appreciate it... :D**

8:00 AM at meeting place

"**Becca's P.O.V**

so all the bellas gather on the meeting place all we are waiting for are the treble's, i was really frustrated with chloe she was walking back and fort maybe she was tired of waiting and cannot wait to go to the beach... but maybe not because she was like that when we go back in our dorm yesterday...so to figure out the answer i put my two hand on her shoulders to stop her from walking she stop and i started to ask her...

**"chloe is there something wrong?"**i said and i saw her groaning that makes the bellas look at us

**"oh n-nothing im just..."**she stop and just sit on the bench near us and she grab her phone there is no new message i want to talk to her about but i know she might get sad again so i just walk on aubrey at my surprise i saw her happy with her txtmate i tap her and say "hey" she look at me then i sat on her side "whoa is that uni your texting" she smiled "no" i got confuse "so who is that could you tell me?" "no" she said... "oh...ok.." i said and grab my phone i was shocked 5 missed calls and 5 text message ,the messages and missed calls are all from...uni... i open the message which was send from uni

1st message

Uni:"Good Morning"

2nd message

Uni:"Eat your breakfast"

3rd message

Uni:"Can't wait to see you"

4th message

Uni:"What you doing"

5th message

Uni:"Hey becca answer my calls pls i have something to tell you"

after i see all this messages from uni i look at aubrey but she was still smiling and texting with some one i stand up and walk away from aubrey i dont want her to get confused on what might uni and i were talk on something after i go on the my destination i call uni he answer it

"hello becca!"from the tone of his voice he was like so happy on something

"Oh hey Uni! what you want to talk about?"

"Oh nothing we will just talk about it after we are on the beach why do u hop in first on the bus so we can go on our destination" after he said it i look at the bellas and i saw them heading on the bus were the trebles were inside i saw uni waving his hand and i saw aubrey escorting by jesse on the bus!" i was just shocked does our love lifes got reverse? but i know aubrey did not like jesse because she was glaring at him when we are on semi finals... ughh i cant help it...

i headed on the bus and pick up my things i saw the only empty seats there was with Jesse finally i can ask him about this malarky...i tap him and sit on his side "Hey movie addict boy" i teased him "oh hi miss music mixer addict" i smiled at him and puch him in his shoulder "i cant wait to go to the beach"..."yeah me too im excited and i really want to talk in you in private there"... he paused and whispered on me "and it really important" he said and wink i got speechless i dont know what to say to him...

i look at my back and i saw uni and aubrey talking and laughing on something whoa what happen on that too...

donald were the driver as far as i know the management provide a seat next to the driver... but instead i saw lilly next to him i saw chloe O.o

lilly was next to ashley,stacie is was next on cristina rose,fat amy was at the back there was an empty seat between amy and bumper,

and the other trebles was on each side of the bus but benji wasn''t there i ask jesse "hey jesse where is benji?"..."he said we fetch him on the gasoline station he was just working on something..."oh ok " i said and i see chloe smiling on something on her cellphone... i tried to look at it but he quickly put it on her pocket "its private Becca" she said i just smiled and sit...

after we stop at the gasoline station benji enter the bus while donald was filling the tank and chloe said she will buy some snacks...benji sit next on amy hey a- oh i mean hi babe he said to amy we all got shocked i stand up and look at him "B-Babe?" i said loudly

amy hugged him and said "i miss you babe" she said my jaw drop so did everyone

"but i thought bumper was your boyfriend?"Aubrey said

"i didnt say that my boyfriend is bumper maybe you said that but i didn't say yes" she said while holding benji's hand

whoa... stacie stand "benji? why why?" he said while crying cristina rose rub her back to calm her down

"hey what's wrong"amy said

"You dont know? benji is stacie's crush?"cristina rose said

what? amy said then we here ashley cry too... "ashley why are you crying dont say benji is your -" before i could finish what im saying ashley just nod

"oh my god benji is so popular on bellas whoa i did'nt really know how but he is awesome i really dont know why could CHLOE and him break up" jesse said

"what?"we all said except benji and amy

"what chloe didnt said it wit all of you... oh god im really so-" before jesse could finish what he was about to say chloe enter the bus we all stared at her suspiciously

"Hey whats wrong!" chloe said with a little confuse"why didnt you told us that benji is your ex- boyfriend"aubrey said...

"because i dont want to... because... i want to say it when benji is mine again..."she said while looking at benji her tears were started to fall

i saw Amy whispering something on Benji... benji stand up and hug chloe... all the things that chloe's holding was fall on the ground "Im sorry chloe sorry" he said while still hugging Chloe

"it's ok we cant bring the past back right?" Chloe said

"i still love you Chloe" he said we all shocked but amy didn't she stand up oh no i know she might slap chloe but instead slapping chloe she get the snack that chloe fall on the ground

"i told you don't waste food" she said while eating the tacos

"amy you didn't aware about this" i said while pointing chloe and benji whose still hugging

"why should i... you know guys benji and i are not really a couple you know where just pretending to get chloe jealous and to get them back again" she said still eating tacos

"you know it really get me jealous but benji's eyes was really honest at me so it didnt affects me"chloe said

" ooppsss...its getting hot here"donald said while reviving the engine

"yeah"lilly said while looking at donald's abs

"ok stop the lovey dovey act we are going on our destination guys" donald said

"ok ok" chloe said while dragging benji into the seat near us

"congrats on you too..."i said winking at them...

"welcome"chloe said with no voice coming from her

sit at my seat again hey you mr i said at jesse why didn't you said that to me before

"i really thought that chloe said it to you" he whispered

"ughh... i just cant believe this all!"i said

"why cauz your not convince about chloe and benji's relationship"jesse whispered

"no its not like that i just saw chloe has a boyfriend when we are on bath-" before i could finish it i remember that i didn't said it with anyone yet..."ummm... its nothing..."

"oh... ok"i said to him

"only 9 miles guys and we are on the beach!" donald said

**Sorry for typos guys im really rushing it XD**

**_i accept kind reviews! tnx_**

**_To be_**_ Continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Aubrey's P.O.V**

it was 6:30 am when i heard my phone ring i look at chloe saw her still sleeping i dont want to wake her up so i tiptoed on my way outside so that i cant disturb her when i answer this mystery person who is calling me,when im outside i look at the screen the one who was calling is JESSE eh? why he was calling at me in this early morning i click the green button

"Hello?!"

"Hello... good morning bree"

"Why are you calling at this early morning?!"

"Oh nothing... just want to greet you miss beautiful.."

"Hey mr. that strategy dont work at me because i know you just want something come on tell me what it is"

"ok ok... um can you please tell me all becca's favorite"

"why me?! you can ask chloe not me you know becca and i are not that close so-"

"I know...i know, thats why you are the one that i chose for this because while we are on the beach i dont want becca to think what's chloe working on you know"

"ok..ok...but i want something in return"

"ok what you want?!." he paused "hey i know i can make uni and you much closer to each other"

"that's a great i- hey?! how do you know that i like uni?"

"ah...uh...its not really important really..."

"really?!"

"ow shocks ok... becca told me so... hey dont angry at her im begging you"i laugh at that

"your funny mr. swason...ok moving on why you want to know what becca's favorite's?" he take a deep breath before he answer

"because... i going to propose at her... all i want is all what she want or her favorites are there like in the movies you know...and i want it to e her unforgettable moment ever!"

"wow how sweet"

"yeah yeah... so i hoping for that help... see you later..."

"sure... see you later"

Dial Tone

i put my cellphone back at my pocket then i just stay for the minute outside and felt the cold wind so relaxing... i kept imaging about what jesse said, oh how lucky becca is...hmmm... can uni do that to me? can he drag someone to help him too? oh how sweet... but i know is not gonna happen because i dont even know what our so-called relationship is,is this only friend, best friend or what? ughhh..." i stop thinking when i felt some one embracing me i turn and i see chloe

"hey.. whatcha doing here"

"oh just wanna feel cold breeze of the wind"

"hmmm... yeah so cold...hey lets go inside and eat.. you dont want to be like a matching stick when uni see's you right" she said while winking at me

"oh really?" i said to her sarcastically she just laugh while dragging me inside

"hey after we eat can you help me pick some swim suits?"she said with puppy eyes

"sure why not puppy?" i pat her and she bite me...

"im not a puppy... yeah... it looks like because your a doggy alright.."she just laugh..."by the way help me out too i dont know what to wear too.."

"oh dont worry about it. i just found something that best suits you... try it after we eat"she said

"really" i just stare at her... i know she's up to something

"dont stare at me like that it make me goosebumps"she said dragging me att the kitchen

**8 at the meeting place**

all the bellas where there and we only waiting for the trebles to come...i sit the at nearest bench... i saw chloe walking back and fort while becca was so confuse staring at chloe, stacie have manicure kits or whatever that is call...while lilly writing on something, cristina rose was playing on her cellphone, fat amy texting on someone and the others where making there conversations, i feltt my cp vibrate so i pick it up messae from jesse...

"hey bree.. hows the mission going on there"

"im not making any moves yet i dont want becca to get confuse"

"hey by the way...can i ask on something?"

"you already asking..."

"ha-ha... ok does becca bring her laptop with her?" i turn out and look at becca

"no she didnt because if she did she wont stop holding it now but she dont have any things that she holding to..."

"ah ok... just wanna make sure because if that she bring her laptop it may not be so hard for us to look for some of her favorite things because i know i t located right on her laptop... so for now maybe all her favorite stuff list can be located on her cp..."

"yeah.. thats what i think... ok..."

"ok for that you have a little reward"

"ahuh? what is that?

"you can sit beside uni i already talk to him"

"aw geez tnx"i reall disappointment when i read on that because it means uni could not sit beside me if jesse could ask to...

"welcome"he said then i saw becca walking near me... asking some questions...maybe she get frustrated and walk away from me but she has talking with someone from her phone... i saw the bus coming i want to tell becca that the bus were already there but i saw her happy maybe jesse was calling her so i dont want to interupt them... but i was shocked when jesse where escorting me on the way to the bus..."hey your not the one becca talikng with?"... "nope"he said quickly... "then who is that?"i ask him ""oh maybe her dad you know..."... i going to agree with jesse but when i turn around at uni i saw him waving and shouting here becca!... oh maybe there just friend ughh... what am i thinking...

**a/n: aw.. sorry guys i cant finish aubrey's P.O.V when they are heading at the grand beach resort im really rushing it... that continuation will be continue when i open again**

**i accept kindly reviews tnx! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cynthia rose: hey author what story are you workin' on**

**author: oh its just about you, the bellas and the trebles mixed vacation**

**Cynthia rose: wow that's great**

**author: yeah that's what im thinking too**

**Cynthia rose: umm... author could i ask some favors?**

**author: sure,sure what it is?**

**Cynthia rose: could you make my name cristina rose in this story so it could suit my personality i mean so anyone can call me cris or just like that ya know...**

**author: sure thing!**

**Cynthia rose: aw thank you author**

_**so here is the answer why im calling cynthia rose as cristina rose here in this fan fic ;)**_

* * *

**Continuation...**

As Donald start the engine i sit down on the 2nd seat near the window,i felt my cp vibrate again... but this time it is not from jesse it is from uni... my heart jump in joy i open up the message...

Uni: hi bree... care if i sit next to you?

i quickly replied

Me: sure why not...

when the message sent i turn around and i saw uni coming near me with a huge smile then my heartbeat got faster then when he sit next to me my heartbeat got faster even more like there are a running competition of horses

"hey bree"he started

"y-yeah?"i said nervously

"you know your really great at the finals you and bellas are really amazing"he said with a smile i knew that my face are turning red so i look at my foot and i peeked at him he is smiling at me and his really cute ughh... uni dont make a face like that at me or else i will melt!

"you are great too and of course the trebles"i said then he smiled then bumper's head popped between uni and i

"you only win because im not there"bumper said while smiling awkwardly i wanted to smashed his face but no,no,no uni is with me i dont want him to think that i dont have a good manners

"not really"uni whisper to me i just giggled

"what did he said?"bumper said to me with a poker face

"oh nothing he just said yeah if you were there the trebles will win"i lied im not really good saying excuse gah... i just want to crush bumper's face then i saw uni laughing but he cover his mouth so that bumper couldn't notice him

"yahh..because only the name of bumper could make the girls scream and only make the judges say fantastic"he said while going at the back of the bus uni and i started to laugh

"what did he said?"uni said while mimicking bumper with a poker face i just laugh at him then we stop laughing when the bus stop at the gasoline station then benji step up at the bus then many shocking moments happen i dont know what should be my expression on what i have heard and seen so i just shocked and my jaw drops then i sit back on my seat next to uni

* * *

as donald revive the engine uni ask me some questions

"you really dont know about this?"uni ask me

"no. i dont know really and i cant believe that my best friend could hide something like this!"i said with a disappointment face

"maybe she is just wo-"before he could finish what he was about to say i interrupt him

"she wouldn't be worried about what about she will confess to me because im her best friend and of course i will believe her... maybe...maybe she just dont trust me anymore"i said really disappointed

"oh sorry i-"

"noo its ok its not your fault i just really disappointment about this you know"

"oh ok" he said then he grab his phone then i get my phone too then a idea popped on my mind light bulb i said to my self i click the message button at my cp and i click the create message i started typing

A: hey becca! lets make chloe confess to us this day!

B: great idea aubrey sure thing!

A: tnx! your really great becca!

B: welcome bree!

then i look at chloe she rested her head into benji's shoulder...chloe today i can know how and why did you and benji get together and why and how did you and benji got break hahahahaha i laugh devily at my self i dont want to shout all what im thinking i dont want uni think that im crazy i lean at the window then the bus stop... we are at our destination wow it is beautiful here igrab my things on go on the door of the bus uni is waiting there

"need any help" he said me while offering his hand

"ah sure,sure"i said then i put my hand on his hands it is so soft and he is so gentleman ughh i cant breath

"so lets go?"he said

" i should better get first the keys"

"ah yeah" he said then i drag chloe at the counter that make her to loose her hand at benji

"it is so relaxing here isn't it bree!"she said to me i just glare at her

"her dont make me that look"she said little bit confuse

"fine!" i said then i smile at the receptionist who was smiling at us

"Good evening Ladies welcome to grand beach resort what can i do for you?"the receptionist said while smiling he is cute but uni is much cuter than him at gave him the tickets that the management gave us

"is that guys with you?"he said pointing the trebles

"yeah i said!"then i shout at jesse then he run toward us

"hey whats wrong bree?"

"you have your tickets right?"

"yeah"he said while fishing his hand into his pocket "here"he said handing me the tickets

"here are their tickets" i said to the receptionist

"wait for a minute" he said chloe is just staring at benji while we are waiting for the receptionist

"so here your key!" the receptionist said while handing me three keys

"only three keys?"chloe said

"yes! here is the map just follow it and enjoy!"the recptionist said while going to the other costumers

"it weird"jesse said

"lets just follow this" i said while dragging chloe to others

"so where the key?" amy said

"here is the key and the map!" i said while waving the key and the map to them

"why there is a map? are they inspired at dora?"amy said

"yeah and can anyone please get my back pack!"becca said we all laugh then i slipped my hand into my pocket finding my phone but it is not there

"hey have you guys see my phone?" i said seriously

"my back pack maybe see it" becca said while dragging amy at the middle then amy started singing and doing some dance "back pack back pack back pack back pack im the backpack loaded up with things and knick knacks too and anything that human need i got it all for you back pack back pack back pack back pack yay!" then they all laugh

"it really funny but im serious" i said to her with poker face

"i told you im loaded up with things and anything that human need"amy said then she drag uni infront of me " thats why uni is here because you need him right" then uni stood up and handing me my phone

"aw tnx where did you get it?"

"you fell it on your seat"he said shyly

"aw tnx!"i said while smiling then my eyes widen at amy like it is telling why did you say that then we head on the hotel whow it so elegant and it is so beautiful

"ok lets follow the direction" i said then we go up at the stairs where our room are located i step at the front of the door just one door

"t-this is our room?" i said curiously

"why only one? you have three keys right?"chloe said while holding benji's hand

"maybe it's duplicate"jesse said i look at the keys but they are look different at each other

"no,no,no" i said then they all look at each other then i open the door and it left us a jaw drop wow it is so beautiful it is look like a house it has tv and couch and a carpet at the middle while there are each doors at the walls and a kitchen at the back we open each doors and found that it is a room seprating by two walls and containing 8 bed 4 on the other and 4 on the others

"wow its amazing"stacie said

"yeah"chloe said while putting her other hand on stacies shoulder but stacie grab it and glare at her"im not done with you!" stacie said while going at our room i handed the other key to benji

"oh shocks!"chloe said to benji

"dont worry"benji say while taking a deep breath "everything will be fine" he said

"oh yes.. tnx benj"chloe said and started kissing benji as i can see tto benji's face like he couldnt believe whats happening then he fainted chloe walk on our room and smile

"hey benji benji are alright, hey wake up benji?"jesse ask while slapping benji

"dont worry he is ok he is just always like that!"chloe said while closing our door then stacie glare at her

"you only leave him like that?" she said angrily

"hey dont act like you know all what happen!"chloe said

"huh i knew it your just playing him"stacie said

"are you seriious?!"chloe said angrily while like there is a storm between them i cleared my throat

"we are here to relax and enjoy not to fight" i said to them

"tell that to you BEST FRIEND"stacie said while leaving the room wearing a blouse with a knot at the end and a mini skirt then the door slammed i just saw chloe wit her mouth dropped like she is very shocked

"i think i better follow her" cristina rose said the she close the door becca switch off the light and put a candle int the middle of the floor she light it with a match

"all sit...specially you chloe" i said while sitting at the floor

"why me?"she said i pull her that makes her to sit

"so you can confessed to us how and why did you and benji got together and break up"i said seriously to her

"what?"she said

"please chloe said it so i aint got confuse" becca said

"ok..ok.." chloe said while taking a deep breath

**a/n: next is "the truth"**

**see you guys next chapter i accept reviews**

**follow/fave :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chloe's P.O.V**

"ok here is what really happen"i started

* * *

******_flash back_******

after the finals the trebles and bellas have a celebration were we held the aca-initiation we just have a aca-awesome fun i see that uni is started to make a move on aubrey since becca and i said to him that aubrey like him,while donald and lilly is beat boxing with each other,stacie and cristina were talking about crushes i think and when i saw that stacie was staring at benji who was talking at jesse, while becca is mixing some music at the laptop and the others were making their own conversation when i saw tom

(my boyfriend that time) kissing someone at the field my eyes got widen i crush all the things and people coming in my way and thought it is the first time i get angrier like this then that is the time he realize me coming he blocked the girl he was kissing

"chloe stop it"he said

"stop? you want me to stop? how about you can you stop?!"i said that i feel my tears started to fall

"chloe can you just please let me explain"he said while still blocking that jerk girl

"explain! i dont need your explanation cauz i got you in the right act so how can you explain?" i said my voice are like crashing then my tears cant stop from falling

"ok! fine cauze were off!" he said dragging the girl away from me

"huh! now your the one who have the power to said that! i... should be the one saying that you jerk,bitch" i yelled at him i cant breath i dont know what to do my knees are getting weak i just cry on the middle of the filed while resting my head on my knees, then i felt some hand on my shoulder i turn around and saw benji standing behind me

"why are you here?"i said

"i know you need someone to comfort you!you need some shoulder to cry on!" he said while sitting beside me

"go on cry! i dont care if its help to make you express all the feeling you have felt go on!"he said and i started to cry at his shoulder

"benji,benji thank you for being here with me i-i dont know what to do at the time like this"i said while still crying then he rub my back to relax me

"you know i think we should go back at the party it help you relax!" he said

"thank you benji" it is ok! he said then he escorted me on our way at the party he help me sit at the bleachers and he get some drinks and handed me some while there are some awkward silence i get my phone no message receive ughh i really hate tom... i click the phone book button and look for tom's name and i delete it quickly then i pull my feet and started to rest my head on my knees then benji started to say something i glance at him so that he can think that im paying attention to him but i couldn't now that my mind is started to explode on whats the hell is happening in my life...

"you know you should'nt have to think at that guy he hadn't give you time like you do! you should just enjoy this party and forget about him" he said to me

"yeah i really have to!" i said while drinking the drink he gave me i finish it although its a liquor

"hey dont drink so much that's not what i meant when i say the word forgot!" he said

"no dont worry its my thing on forgetting something" i said with a wink and while getting his drink

"i think your drunk"he said while getting the cup i was holding

"no im not so please give me my cup"i said while getting the cup he is holding

"youre drunk.. its my cup not your cup!"he said

"drunk in just one cup that i drink..your funny !"i said

"ok..ok you win here" he said giving me the cup then becca change the song to **_here's to never growing up by avril (rock)_**

then evryone started to dance at the middle like its a really great party and they all shouting while singing the song i drag benji at the middle to dance he just shake his head saying no

"oh come on" i said

"shocks ok ok!" he said going at the middle then i started to sing

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_  
_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_  
_I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_  
_Singing here's to never growing up_

_We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ***_  
_I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,_  
_When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups_  
_Singing here's to never growing up_  
_Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up_  
_Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up_

"wow it really great!" benji said

"yeah!" i said while drinking at my cup

**then a few hours later**

we all got drunk the music started to change to _**made in the usa by demi lovato**_ benji and i headed back at our sits

"i dont know your a great dancer" i said to him

"huh? are you kidding me? im the best dancer from all the magicians" he said

"ahh... i dont really get it!" i said with poker face

"you'r really funny" he said while getting his face near me

"so you are mr magician?" i said to him annd started to kiss him he kiss me back i get his hand and we sneak on our way to the dorms we go to my dorm where he and i sleep together

**morning 3:30**

"good morning jesse ughh my head aches" he said to me then he realize he was not on his room and im not jesse

"oh my god! what im doing here" he said while getting on the bed then he saw that he was nake and i noticce that im nake too..

"hey what...what?"i said

"shocks... chloe im really really sorry about what happen i really dont know im drunk that time sorry!...oh my god"he said while covering his body

"dont... worry about it..and...and...and im sorry"i said

"no its its ok im...just ugh.. i dont know what to say so... goodbye"he said i dont know if he is angry or ughh i dont know he grab his chlotes and quickly change and get out at my room...then i quickly change and luckily aubrey is still not here maybe they are still partying, when im done changing i lie again on my bed ugh! my head aches i really dont know what happen on benji and i... but he is really cute, gentleman and he is the one who help me to forget about who is that again? ughh... hey why im thinking about benji? ughh hey chloe wake up wake up i said to myself while slappin' my face ughh! i get my cp and scroll at the phone book i forgot that i dont have benji's number ughhh... i remebr jess he has benji's number i text him up but i remember it 3:30 am maybe he is still sleeping but atleast he has my txt message! "ugh what and im thinking" i said then make my head banging at the wall... ugghhh... i should not think of him i said to my self and started to sleep again **6:00 am **aubrey wake me up..i open up my eyes and realize aubrey who was shaking me

"morning! chlo, go get up and we will meet the other bellas"she said to me

"meet? didn't we just meet them last night?" i said that i realize i can remember what happen last night but not the moment of benji and i did

"that was a party when we met them chlo! today was a surprise!" she said " ok now go to bath and we will eat after that" she said to me while handing me the towel

"hey bree! on question!"i said to her while getting out at my bed

"what it is?" she said

" where did you sleep this morning?" i said to her seriously

"at...at... ugh just go to bath and faster"she said and started to go out at our room!...ugh why she cant answer me? is there something happen to her and uni? are they an item now?... hmmm... i make her confess to me...gahahaha... i headed to the bath room, and quickly change, then when i got out at the bath room i see aubrey fixing the table i help her place the food, then we started to eat some awkward silence happen i started to clear my throat

"hey bree! remember the dances we make 1 year ago at the party?"i ask her with devilish smile

"yeah, thats the disgusting dance ever i have made, so what about that?"she said turning to poker face

"i will post it at youtube right now if you dont tell me where did you sleep this morning!" i said with serious face

"what?! i told you before to delete why havent you still have that.. ms blackmailer?"she said to me with a face that is really shocked

"that is not important i just want to know where have you sleep this morning?"i stare her at her eyes acting like im really serious

"you dont have to know" she said to me while drinking her water and she is really nervous

"ok fine! if thats what you want then just 5 seconds this video will be in the youtube" i said while clicking at my phone pretending to upload the video

"fine fine i will tell you just please dont upload that video"she said while blocking my cp with her hand

"ok!"i said and quickly put down my cellphone then she take a deep breath

"i spent the whole night at jesse but...but there's nothing happen to us" im shocked but i just nod "he just help me because i was so drunk at that night after i... i ... see uni with becca they are hugging each other"she paused and started to cry i came near her and rub her back "i want to clear all what happen but but i dont have the gust to do it! because my body got weaken all i could do was cry and drink! after that i saw jesse coming near me, i know what you feel but i trust becca so i know she wouldn't cheat me..he said to me...i wish uni could that be and i wanted reassure that i said to him and started crying he rub my back...i think you need to sleep come on i will escort you on your way to ur dorm..he said...tnx i said then he grab me.. i look at uni before we leave but he is busy still talking to becca!..and all i do on our way to the dorm is cry and cry then im off balancing my self and started to fell over... hey bree are you okay he said to me while holding me in my waist so i wouldnt fall on the ground yes im...im..(blarghhh) i started to puke then he brought me near the tree were i puke at! can you still make it? only 10 steps on your dorm he said to.. yes i..then i staarted to fall off then after that i dont know what i happen im just woke up on jesse room but im sleeping at benji's bed since benji is not there"she explain to me while sniffing i just swallow and started to comfort her!

"sorry if i have to say it to you,i'm just worried and confuse"i said while hugging her

"no,non,no dont worry its ok"she paused and took a deep breath "im just take a bath"she said and head to the bath room i fixed the table and wash the dishes while im waiting for aubrey i brush my hair and i felt my phone started to vibrate i pick it up and open the message

Jesse: hey chlo! benji told me he will txt you! just wait for her message :)

C:ok tnx! jesse!

after i send the message i fix my hair and put some lipstick i keep staring at my phone and remember the lips of benji then aubrey got out from the bath room i act normal

"so how do you feel bree! you okay?"

"yah... feels better now! tnx chlo!"she run towards me and hug me

"aw...what are we bff for?, its a big big welcome!"i smiled and hug her back then she cross her hand and pout

"but delete that video first!"

"no!" i shrugged

"then fine i will delete it" she said and get my cp but i took it first and run out the door then she run after me

"give me that"she said with a grin

"no!"i said

"give me that!"she said still running

"no!" i said and sit at the nearest bench and sit while catching my breath im not the best runner and it is not my thing then i saw aubrey coming i started running again i go downstairs and i meet uni i glare at him he was confuse

"hey uni here aubrey's phone give it to her after you cleared all what ever you and becca's status is...or else you will be seen at the hand of the statue of liberty! is that clear?!"i said to him while still catching my breath then i saw aubrey coming and started to run

"get your phone at uni! and see you at the auditorium!" i shouted and quickly run on my way outside i quickly go to becca to the auditorium but the bellas are not there yet and i forgot the keys was with aubrey i dont want to interrupt their conversation so i just sit on the oak near the auditorium i feel my cp vibrated i pick it up and open the message

hi chlo! can we meet at the coffee shop later i wanted to clear all what happen!~from unregistered number

who is this can be? i think and remember what jesse txt me oh its benji i smiled and started to blush... h-hey no,no,no, i dont have to blush i shake my head and focus on my cp again

"Sure see you on 1:00 pm" i sent then my cp vibrated again i quickly open it

okay i'll be waiting even you only want to see is your friend!~from unregistered number

hey are you jealous benji?hahha ummm hahaha i cant stop laughing i didnt reply him then i saw aubrey opening the auditorium and i can see her smiling hmm... maybe all the things were clreared between them...i come near her and tap her

"hey what happen? girlie?"

"shocks tnx chloe"she said and hugged me

"tell me after what happen"i wink at her

"yeah sure sure!"she said and the bellas came and we discuss about the surprise and some confessions happen i was kindly nervous about that conffesion think i was just sweating but i wiped my sweat so that they wont notice! and im glad they wont ask me any question so im solved whew! afterwards we exit the auditorium i look at my phone it was 1:12 oh my god maybe benji was there i excuse to aubrey,becca and lilly then keep running on my way to the coffee shop but he was not still there i go inside and sit near the window i pick my phone and started to text the unregisterd number

"hey were are you?!"

here beside you

i look at my side and shocked

"t-tom?what are you doing here?"

"what?! you accept my invitation.. i invite you here to coffee shop so that we cleared all what happen" he said and sit beside me so that's tom ughhh i thought it was benji

"No, i didn't and its not you what im expecting here!" i said to him angrily

"chlo! not here dont make a show here the people are looking at us"he whispered

"i dont care! get out! of here i dont want to see you again!"i said to him then push him and i walk outside and started to cry on my way outside i met benji

"b-benji"i shouted and hugged him and started to cry

"c-c-chloe? why are you crying!" he said with shocked and started to rub my back

"chloe,chloe please im really sorry for what happen!"tom said while running toward us

"this guy make you cry?"benji told me pointing tom i just nod then benji blocked me

"dont you ever talk to her again she dont want to see you!"benji yelled at tom

"who are you!? you dont know everything so dont act like your a hero!"tom said while lifting him in collar

"well i am"benji said and started to puch tom but i hug benji

"benji please dont just dont" i told him and he put his arm down

"what? this guy hurt you and-"i interrupted him

"fighting is not the right answer for this, tom please get out i dont want to see you again!"i said then i grab benji's hand and started to get away

"ch-ch-clo-chloe wait up!" i hear tom but i didn't mind him and i started to run while still grabbing 's benji's hand then we go to the park and sit on the grass benji started to wiped my eyes

"you know your ruin your beautiful face if you still cry!"benji told me i got blushed

"really?t-tnx benji!"i said and i look at his eyes he is so cute damn it!

"yeah!"he said and look at me too my eyes and his eyes met our face started to approach each other

"i think i love you! benji!"i whisper to him

"are you drunk!"he said to me still smiling

"nope" i said my nose felt his nose and i can feel his breath

"im glad because that's what im feel too...!"he told me and i started to kiss him then he fainted

"benji benji are you ok? wake up benji..benji?"i slapped his face and he started to groan then he open his eyes then smile

"dont worry about me im just like that! im just shocked i think"he said then rub the back of his neck

"oh you cute thing" i told him then hug i face him but he cover my lips

"ooooppss no kissing!" he told me i just giggled

"sure sure"i told him and kiss his fore head

"so lets go?!"i told him

"sure sure!"he said then he started to stand then he help me out too! on our way to our dorm he hold my hand while walking

"does we have to told about this?"he ask me

"no lets not tell them yet we should wait for the righht time until everyone is ready to hear us!"i told him then i realize we are already at our dorm!

"so see you tomorrow?"

"sure sure" i said "umm benj before you left can you give me your number!"

"ah yeah i forgot sorry if i havent text im just... ugh... i dont know what text to you so"while handing him my cp i interrupt him

"so how do u know that im on the coffee shop?"

"i ask aubrey"he said then giving me back my phone

"oh yeah yeah! so see you tommorow bye!"i said i kissed him on his cheek and go inside he quickly go so aubrey dont see him

That night i cant sleep all i was thinking is benji i get my cellphone and text him up!

C:still wake up?

B:yeah cant sleep

C:your thinking about me dont you? ;)

B:yah... why are thinking about me too...?

C:not exactly but i was thinking about benji who was got fainted when i kiss him

B:gahhh... chloe!

C: what?!

a few minutes later he didn't reply maybe he is asleep now so i sneak outside when i found aubrey still asleep im just got outside and go to the oak it was cold and im really glad that i brought my jacket! i look with the two couples i think who was kissing and remember benji again i smiled when i remeber him then i look around and found fat amy with...benji? i close my eyes and open again i just check if im not hallucinating or something but yes its benji, benji was embracing amy while smiling my heart sunk i dont know what to do jesus why is this happening to me... i walk away toward them then when they recognize me they get apart...

"what's this?"i told benji angrily

"hey is not something really im just asking for a-"

"asking for what asking to be her boyfriend?"i said angrily

"hey its not that!"amy told me

"amy i trust but why why my bo-"i cried

"chloe you-"

"oh shut up just shut up!" i told to amy and still crying

"chlo-"amy looks worried but benji interrupt him

"you know chlo that's what is hard to you! you dont listen to people who wants to explain! you trying to get rid of the people wanted to help you! you know chloe i think your just weird than i am.. come on' amy!"after he said that he grab amy and get away from me i saw amy mouthed sorry im just sit at the bench and cry cry as i can i dont know what to do maybe he is right he is... ugh my tears are still falling i wipe them but it is no use they are coming back...

**8:00 in the morning **

****i dont know what to do i know i'm gonna see them again i know im gonna see benji and amy again i wanted to cry but i dont want to see me like that they all think that im a fighter that i can handle things but im not really like that...when i saw amy i dont know what to i started to walk back and fort and i see amy get frustrated and me and she rolled her eyes i began to bite my nails while still walking back and forth until becca stops me...

*****end of flash back*****

* * *

while im explaining to them what happen except for aubrey's thing and jesse they all shocked but not amy

"what only two days? thats weird "becca told while pouting

"but its a cute story!"lilly whispered but louder than she speak i just smiled at her and nod and found out aubrey looking at me suspiciously

"hey aubrey why? not convinced?i told her

"no its just that why dont you told me this before?" aubrey said and she really look disappointed

"because i dont want you to get worried about me that thinks are getting complicated with you and uni! thats all!" i said to aubrey and started to embrace her

"aww chloe you dont have to hide it from me what are we friends for!"she said to me and embrace me back

"ahh... how sweet!" ashley said

"yeah"stacie said opening the door with a sad face

"stacie!"we all said in unison

"look, chloe im really really sorry about what happen i just cant help to get jealous about you and benji thats all!"she said

"aww dont worry about it is ok!"i said and embrace her

"aww geez tnx!"she whispered while embracing me

"hey guys were here too its not fair if only u guys are the one were embracing"cristina rose said

"yeah what about a group hug!" amy said then we all group hug

"yeah group hug! the boys said while opening the door

"oh shut up your not belong! its only girls hug!"stacie said to greg

"oh we are girls too.."greg said making some girls pose we just all laugh

"will you please not do that in front of girl please... just please im begging you!"bumper said while bringing a box of pizza and some foods

"shocks"greg said then get outside

"girls lets eat"jesse shout

"sure sure were coming"becca said

* * *

**a/n: next is 2nd day **

i accept kind reviews :D


	6. Chapter 6

**2nd Day**

**Becca's P.O.V**

i have a great great time on my sleep until i heard a loud noise the most i really hate to heard on morning a loud noise from an alarm clock! i remove the my cover and sit on my bed i groan its already 7:00 am i see everyone already awake and changing into their swimsuits chloe recognized that i'm already awake she come near me

"morning bec come on get out on your bed and change into your swimsuits!" then she started to pull me

"Chlo no, i dont want to wear any swim suits"then i stared at her

"Come on' bec's, just wear this"she grin while handing me the swim suits

"huwaat?u want me to wear that?(pointing the swimsuits)no,no,no u cant make me wear that thing"

"shocks chlo! why u want us to wear swimsuits like this?"aubrey join in

"hey bree! your the one told me to help u pick some swimsuits remember?"chloe said while her eyes widening and move much closer to aubrey

"yes i remember that but i didn't realized that you would pick me a swimsuit like this its horrible"chloe said while lifting the swimsuits that is so very sexy to wear and gahh chloe wants me to wear that over my dead body!

"yes chloe who do u think will wear a swimsuit like that"i shrugged

"what? pardon?"stacie said while coming near us and wearing some of sexy swimsuits oh my god! my eyes just widen and leave my mouth hanging open...chloe look like she is much convincing now! oh jesus! chloe stared at us and have a devily grin aubrey and i look at each other

"were not wearing that!"aubrey and i said in unison

"oh ok! if that what u say then fine(she paused while going to the door slowly then she look at us again)just dont blame me if ur love ones find someone here in the beach!" she said then totally going outside...gahhh chloe why u were doing this to me for pete sake...aubrey and i rushed and stop her

"ok ok give me the swimsuit"aubrey and i said in unison then chloe just grin at us and there is a sparkle in her eyes..

after we change into our swimsuits the girls were jaw drop after they saw us.. aghhh im not comfortable in this... i get my towel to and cover into my waist and knot int the top left side aubrey is awesome too but it was cover by a net dress that is appropriate for her swimsuit

"wow pretty wow! you guys are absolutely looking awesome"chloe said while twirling us i just fake smile at her and rolled my eyes then amy came into the room while bringing some water guns i think

"Chloe, Chloe here it is!" she said while catching her breath and handing chloe the water guns

"oh tnx! amy! ok guys here's urs"chloe said while handing us the water guns

"wh-what is this for?" i asked totally confused

"our weapon!"she said while grinning

"w-weapon?"aubrey said while raising her eyebrows

"yeah we will use this for the girls who was playing around at our love ones!"she said then everyone was looking at each other

"for serious?"stacie said

"yah!"chloe said while nodding

"then its gonna be awesome"stacie said while blurted the water guns into chloe...***splash*** chloe has a mustard in his face now

"stacie!" chloe yelled

"thats mustard you bastard!"amy said

"what why didn't you warn me!" stacie said while getting some tissues and helping chloe wipe the mustard

"did i have a time to...!" amy said while examining the guns

"oh ok guys dont mind it just now lets enjoy this lets go..."chloe said...i think chloe was really crazy she didn't mind about that mustard and now she is happy again!oh my god

"this gonna be aca-awesome fun"amy yelled while we were heading outside

* * *

**outside**

we were all charge, we are divided into groups chloe,aubrey and i were together we were watching after uni,benji and jesse who was on the seashore having their own convey we walk near them and find out that they were rating girls with their swimsuits the girl walk on their front were wearing a two piece bikini that is color black and she looks sexy at it!

"its a 8 bro!"uni said while brushing his mouth with his hand

"you must be kidding its a 9" jesse said while biting his lower lip

"hey guys! wake up!(benji paused that made chloe to smile then chloe whisper to us "ha! i knew it he will not rate that girl!)its a 10 guys are you all guys weird?" benji said while cant take his eyes off of that girl, i feel something erupting here in my side

"hi"the girl said to benji,uni and jesse

"hi miss!"they all said in unison

"umm...can i ask something?"

"sure sure anytime"uni said

"anything"jesse added

"and anykind just tell it to us!"benji added

"oh you guys are sweet could you guys take a photo of me pls !"the girl said with while giving the camera to jesse...grrr... i want to fill her face with this mustard grr...

"sure" they all said in unison the girl started to pose while jesse taking a picture of her and uni and benji motioning the girl what pose should she do next... i was scared of the guys around me with black aura on there side

"lets get this guys!" chloe said then she take her water gun i mean mustard gun then we get out of our hiding place and while the boys arguing while not looking at us we get the girl and take her at the coconut tree we form a circle surrounding her chloe started to hit his gun on his hand

"does anyone told you that messing up with someone guys need a big big punishment!"chloe said examining her mustard gun

"and so?"the girl hissed

"this girl really making my day gross!" aubrey said while her eyes widening at the girl saying do-not-mess-with-us

"so its my fault?"the girl said and rolled her eye at us, i cant help my self so i lifted my gun on his face

"ha! u think you can scare me with that thing!funny!" the girl said and this time aubrey and chloe lifted their guns too

"it contains mustard you bitch!" aubrey said

"really?" the girl paused "you really th-" before she could finish we squirted mustard on her face and run but before we could really walk away chloe squirted her gun right into the girl's mouth and run faster we can hear the girl scream and we laugh

"chloe your really angry at that girl eh?"aubrey said while laughing

"ha! of course yes making my benji inlove with her like that... and my chili gun make the mission end"she laugh sarcastically

"chili gun?"i ask with disbelief

"yes it contains hot sauce"she smirk, we just laugh and come back at our hiding place near the boys we can see at their reaction they were really confuse on were that girl now...we just laugh at them and now amy,c.r,jessica,lilly and stacie join us

"hey flatbutts what goin' on! have u have a target or something!"amy said while coming toward us holding her gun

"oh nothing just finding a next target, how about you guys?"chloe said before amy could talk we heard bumper,greg,hat,donald and kolio bickering while walking near jesse and the others they didn't see us of course because we are hiding

"your are really really lame,your disgusting how can you make that hot hot girl walk out!"bumper yelled at donald

"what me?, its greg fault giving the girl with a sandwich that contains mustard and hot sauce"donald yelled at greg while poting him while i heard at my side saying "eeewww"then we all laugh!

"you guys really did that?" i whisper to them

"why should we not do that eh?"stacie said while rolling her eye but smiling at me our conversation stops when jessica point the boys we follow where her finger is pointing to and find out that the boys were playing volleyball with other girls and i can sense that there's gonna have some real real fireworks that gonna blow this alerts me to come near the guys, then the other hide on the other bush on the girls side while waiting for the right time i look at my side i see aubrey and crashing the woods that she met.

"jealous eh aubrey?"i smirk

"who is jealous?she said while breaking the woods using her bare hand..

"n-no-no one, no one really!"i said nervously she is really really angry right now gahh... how can she jealous on just a girl like that maybe she didn't trust uni like i do to jesse i know jesse loves me and just enjoying this,,e-e-enjoying while me here! my thought crash by aubrey's tap she's pointing that the boys were gone because they are catching the ball, we started to make a move we splarted at all the girls who was with our guys! and they all run we all laugh but got back to normal like there is nothing happen when the boys come back and really confuse

"h-hey were are the other girls?"bumper said while the others are really confused we just whistle and look somewhere the guys seems much confused

"hi guys! why you have a water gun!?"jesse ask we all look at each other then look at our gun we all throw the guns

"what water gun?!" we all said in unison maybe they are thinking if we are weird, huh! of course not!they smiled and invite us to play instead but it broke up when we heard a growl sound

"oh my god what was that?"amy said we all look to each other but no signs.. then another growl sound happen but this time it is louder and i felt my tummy like moving like a wave then at that time i realized it is my tummy! im hungry! they look at me because another growl sound happen

"it looks like a crocodile is living on someones tummy!"amy said while placing her arms at my shoulder i just smiiled then we all head at a snack shack

*****after we eat*****

Jesse and i walked into the seashore just sight viewing and chatting we didn't realized that my hand and her hand are holding each other and when he smile at me i dont know i just think the whole world just stop while looking at me like that he is such a weirdo but cute, i pinch him then he acted that it is painful he tried to pinch me back but failed i run and he followed me yeah were really weird running on the seashore not minding what others thinking at us but just enjoying the great time with my one and only :))

after that we decided to head back at our hotel room i go through our room but before i could close the door he stop it

"one more thing bec's, i forgot to tell you something!"he smiled

"what?"

"your swimsuits are really hot,hot,hot!"he said and started to run cauz he know he will take another pich from me! while i close the door chloe and stacie were grinning at each other

"what?"i said while raising my eyebrow

"nothing why did we say anything stacie?"chloe said while still grinning into stacie stacie just raised her shoulder saying i dont know i just didn't mind them and go through the bathroom to change!

* * *

**end of 2nd day next is trouble!**

**A/n: i know this might not good chapter but please let me know waddcha think opinions and critics are welcome! it really helps! ;))**

**No haters please**


	7. Chapter 7

**2nd day**

**Aubrey's P.O.V**

8:00 am we all gather outside to eat breakfast becca and jesse were sweet they were both squeezing each cheeks, i wish uni were that to me. i look at uni who was busy talking with donald while chloe was ordering our cp vibrated i get it 1 message receive, i open up and found it is from jesse,before reading the message i look up at jesse and this time jesse and becca were separated becca was sitting next to uni and jesse is sitting next to donald jesse holding his c.p so becca and uni. i look at my c.p again and look at the message

Jesse:"hey bree dont forget your mission! ;))"

A:"dont worry i didn't just finding a right time!"

Jesse: dont worry i help you out,i found that chloe and benji were going sight seeing they bringing becca!

A: your not coming with them!

Jesse: No i told becca i have something to do!

A: then she just say "ok?"

Jesse: yah!

A: Weird!

Jesse: sounds like! thank you for your big help bree! :)

A: welcome

After i send the message i look up and saw that everyone is ok the food has served we all chatting while that the waiter come towards us serving a tray of waters and cups. cups? i thought then i remember the one becca did on audition

"hey becca remember the one you did on audition with the cup thing?"i ask that makes everyone to look at me

"y-yeah? why?"she said a little bit confused

"could you play it pls?" i said handing her the cup

"s-sure!" she said then fake smile

she started to do the cup song

_I got my ticket for the long way round_  
_Two bottles of whiskey for the way_  
_And I sure would like some sweet company_  
_And I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say_

_When I'm gone_  
_When I'm gone_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_  
_You're gonna miss me by my hair_  
_You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_When I'm gone_  
_When I'm gone_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_  
_You're gonna miss me by my walk_  
_You're gonna miss me talk, oh_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

then she started to clap and tap the table i make the same too then she started to shocked so everyone did but she continue it and i continue it

**_Yellow diamonds in the light_**

_I got my ticket for the round way round_

**_And we're standing side by side_**

_With one with prettiest of views_  
**_As your shadow crosses mine_**

it got mountains,it got rivers  
**_What it takes to come alive_**

_it got sights to get you shivers_

**_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny_**

_but it should be prettier with you!_  
**_But I've gotta let it go ooohhh_**

(we both sing when im gone)

_When im gone,when im gone_

_your gonna miss me when im gone_

_your gonna miss me by my walk _

_your gonna miss me by my talk oh your gonna miss me when im gone_

when we both clapping and tapping c.r joined in

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**

_When im gone, when im gone..._  
**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**

_your gonna miss me when im gone_

**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell**

_your gonna miss me by hair _

**You don't know oh-oh!**

_Your gonna miss me everywhere oh..._  
**You don't know you're beautiful!**

**(we all sing)**

_**That would makes you beautiful..**._

we smiled after we finish and everyone got shocked like they are surprised

"wow guys your really great!" jesse said like amazingly surprised

"yeah, i didn't even knew that aubrey and c.r were playing cups!"chloe said

"yeah me too, im surprise about that!"becca said with disbelief "since when have you guys playing cups?" becca added

"oh i learned it in the internet!" c.r said "how about you aubrey?"c.r ask

"since i saw becca do it i really tried to play it!"i said honestly everyone stared to me suspiciously

"really? why? are you one of my fans?"she said then waiting for a high five i just rolled my eyes then she put down her hand

"i'm just inspired by that but that's not mean that im one of your fans" i said glaring at her "its just a good thing that you can make another beat while using cups"

"yeah and you guys are really really awesome"jesse said while smile

"brrrrr...not really its the gross music i ever heard"he said while his eyebrows met while pouting and he looks gross eww

"oh really?"i said i stand when he started to stand

"of course we are right?"he said to donald while putting his hand into donalds shoulder donald cant help but nod

"ok this may be help us out lets have a riff off right now!"i look at the bellas who was nodding in agreement

"sure that's what i'm waiting of!"bumper said while playing on his knuckles then the trebles agree

"ok see you around 9 in the evening i have something to do"i said that makes everyone to be confused

"something to do?"chloe asked while raising her eyebrows at me,i get nervous i dont know what excuse im gonna tell them i look at jesse who was look confused too

"er...ah...yeah...i...i..well actually jesse and i were...er..."i look around i dont know what to say luckily jesse save me

"well someone called us,they needed to interview us about accapellas they say that they are some of our fans and they're needed it for their school's report"jesse paused and put his hand on my shoulder "am i right aubrey?"

"ah yeah,yeah"i said that makes everyone to be convinced

"that means you cant come sightseeing with us?"chloe said that is look really disappointed

"uh yeah?!"i said to chloe

"well dont worry it is ok but make sure that we will win at the riff off"chloe said then pat my shoulder "hey becca say bye bye to your boyvy lovey now"chloe added while making their way to their destination becca just rolled her eye but smiling

"okay okay guys i will catch up"becca yelled to chloe while i sit at the bench near us and grab my c.p

* * *

**Lily's P.O.V**

we were following chloe and the others when stacie grab my hand

"lily can you come with me please... im just go to c.r just throwing some waste"she whispered to me i just nod, of course i knew she wouldn't heard me

while we were going at our room we passed becca then we stop

"hey guys your not coming?"she asked

"no..were just going to c.r"stacie said

"oh, so were they are?" she asked again

"oh they turn left at that stand"stacie said

"oh, okay see you guys later" she said then started to run

at the the hotel room stacie told me to stay in the living room she plug her earphones at her ipod and put the earpice on her ears i want to ask why she was listening at music while she was on the bathroom but i just remained quiet because i knew she wouldn't hear me then i heard someone coming i just hide at kitchen then i see aubrey and jesse were laughing

"that was close!"aubrey said to jesse

"yeah! luckily i enrolled in wise academy!"he joked then aubrey punched his shoulder while they were headicome ng at the bellas room i heard they locked it

my eyes widened on what was happening i come near the door so i can hear what all they talking about

"come on hurry bree will you please zipped out this thing now!"it's jesse voice

"why are you so excited? i knew they will not come here so early"it was aubrey

"well then can you determine what is this?"

"oh my god it is that your! wow its big"i gasped then i cover my mouth,but why should i cover my mouth i knew they wouldn't heard me but the thing here is oh my god i dont want to think about something but why?, i tried to open the door but yah i forgot it is locked then all i can hear is their laugh and silence then..i can hear aubrey moan... i grab my phone and click on the voice recorder because i knew that the other may not believe me.

"jesse it hurts"aubrey screamed

"oh, sorry ok i will put this slowly"jesse said "does it still hurts?"jesse said

"yeah but dont worry it feels great"aubrey said

"well im glad it is, or else we will not continue this"

"hey jesse are you out of your mind were here your sweating and im sweating because of this so lets finish this okay!"after aubrey said that i heard stacie coming out from the bathroom i quickly run and cover her mouth before she could speak on something then we exited the room quietly

stacie staring at me and look confused i knew that i have to tell her what i have heard, she removed her earphone and put it on her pocket then she started to ask me

"lily what was that all about,why what happen?"she said really confused

"i..i heard aubrey and jesse.." i paused then i get my phone and play the one that i recorded after stacie heard it she couldn't believe she play it back a couple of times

"oh my god, is this really real?"she said

"you think i can make it all by myself?"i said sarcastically but quietly so i knew she didn't hear it "you think we should tell it to them?" i asked

"of course we really should come on lets got"stacie said to me then we run finding the others

* * *

*****what really happen*****

aubrey and jesse were at the bellas room finding something that can tell beccas like's or favorites jesse headed to becca's suit case while aubrey were on beccas back pack

"we look like were thieves"aubrey whispered

"yeah!"hey what wrong with this suit case why can't i open it!"jesse asked quietly

" i know how she open it i think it has special tricks to do to open that one"aubrey murmured but not leaving beccas back pack she was examining becca's things

"come on hurry bree will you please zipped out this thing now!"aubrey said louder this time

"why are you so excited? i knew they will not come here so early"aubrey shouted to him

then jesse grab's aubrey hand and put his hand in aubrey's eyes

"well then can you determine what is this?"jesse said then putting his hand down from aubrey eyes

aubrey saw a picture of jesse at beccas's suitcase

"oh my god it is that your! wow its big"aubrey said with joy

"yeah, it is but i dont know why she was bringing my picture here maybe she really love me"jesse said quietly that makes aubrey to laugh

"hey you said you can't open it"aubrey ask quietly

"yeah but looked it has a broken part here at the part of the zipper so it make look easy to open so i tried then voila i see my picture"he said quietly while laughing

aubrey put examine becca's bag she found a pouch she open it and found that she collects badges

"wow look a badge"aubrey whisper to jesse

"hmm.. maybe she likes badge"jesse whispered

"yeah...she had a lot of rock badges and guitar badges"aubrey said quietly while looking at the badge while walking thats why she didn't see the wire on the floor that makes her to tripped then the badges fall on the ground she put her hand on her feet that really look bad then she found out that it is bleeding it has wound

"oh my god aubrey what happen"jessed ask quietly while rushing near her

"i have wound"she said she help aubrey to sit at the bed she get a alcohol and cotton

"here let me put some"jesse said while putting a alcohol at the cotton then he put some on aubrey's feet

"jesse it hurts"aubrey screamed

"oh, sorry ok i will put this slowly"jesse said "does it still hurts?"jesse said

"yeah but dont worry it feels great"aubrey said

"well im glad it is, or else we will not continue this"

"hey jesse are you out of your mind were here your sweating and im sweating because of this so lets finish this okay!"aubrey shout

"but if you were having a injury because of this please lets stop this!"jesse said that is really worried about aubrey

"dont worry about it jesse, im doing this to help you out so please...lets just continue this!"

"okay...are you now alright?"

"yeah"

"so lets back to business... you know i have some things founded on becca's suits case she has a lot of it so i think it is her collection"jesse said

"what it is?"

"panties"jesse joke then they started to laugh

* * *

**a/n: next is the blind date**

**reviews is accepted :D follow and fave **


	8. Chapter 8

**tnxfor the reviews**

**HeavenlyAngel34:thank you i will make it better promise :D**

**Continuation**

* * *

lily and stacie were running finding the others, when they saw chloe and everyone they quickly run towards to chloe they grab chloe and walk away on the other guys benji tries to come but stacie stop him

"sorry benji,sorry guys it is private"stacie shout everyone were confused luckily uni and beca were'nt there.

chloe were really confuse on lily and stacie's action the two were very nervous and can't look at her straightly in the eyes

"hey guys,guys whats wrong with you two?"she said trying to make the two to be calm

"okay,okay"stacie said then take a deep breathe "lily tell her what have you heard and seen"stacie added looking at the asian girl lily just nod while chloe were very confuse

(lily started to speak quietly but sure they will able to heard it)"when i was on the living room waiting for stacie at the c.r", lily paused then she look at chloe and she really paying attention to lily while stacie staring at lily like telling to her continue it.

"i saw jesse and aubrey they were at the bellas room and they locked it just the two of them, actually i dont want to think anything but when i heard this(pointing at her cp) i just cant but to faced the truth that jesse were cheating at beca!"chloe gasp she was too shocked then stacie started to play the one that lily recorded

"here,here is the proof"stacie said handing lily's cp to chloe , chloe look at stacie and lily she want to make sure this was true

after she played it she cover her mouth she was too confused she didn't knew what reaction she should gave at the two.

"oh my god, is this really true?"chloe said really shocked

"dixie chicks yes"stacie said while lilly just nod, lily tried not to laugh on stacie's expression

"b-but how, i-i know jesse cant do it to beca!"chloe protest

"we have proof, and if jesse didn't want to hurt beca why did they have to lie at us on the first place?, why they told us they were having a interview blah,blah thing.

" maybe they were just-" before chloe could finish stacie interrupted her

"hey chloe wake up! dont be a fool you know its jesse voice and aubrey's voice so there's no need to cover them up."stacie said trying to make chloe believe

chloe just cant help but take the truth she knew she cant win on stacie she just rolled her eyes and take a deep breathe

"you think we should tell it to becca?"lily said quietly

"no!"chloe said a little bit loud that make the Asian girl to step back "no we shouldn't tell it to them we should investigate about this"chloe said

"i-investigate?"stacie and lily said in unison

"yes,we want to clear it up right so we should investigate like it or not you two will help me out!"chloe said trying to make sure the two were paying attention to her

"b-but-"stacie and lily said unison

"no but's or if's period"chloe said while making her hand cross the two shook their heads when the three saw the other's were coming they stop talking chloe look at the two giving them a act-to-normal look

"guys, is something wrong?"c.r asked

"yes and-"but before stacie could finish what she was about to say chloe cover her mouth

"ah,no,no, no theres nothing wrong everything is ok,right stacie and lily?"chloe said while her eyes were staring at lily and stacie and all they can do is to nod.

"you sure?"amy said

"well yeah!"chloe said while looking around then she notice that uni and becca were still not there

"were's uni and becca?"she asked

"well they havent come back yet"amy said

"come on benji lets look for the two!"chloe said while dragging benji

before they could get away from the others chloe heard stacie saying something to amy

"hey fat amy you want to hear a cheesy queezing of a cheater?"stacie said to amy while coming toward to amy the others confused when chloe heard it she glare at stacie then stop from walking

"hey you two lily and stacie come with us"chloe yelled angrily while the two just look at each other "now" chloe yelled

what the two can only do is to follow the ginger they have no choice, but then jesse and aubrey came to them

"hey guys were looking for all of you"aubrey greet them

chloe,stacie and lily got shocked and nervous they dont know what to do!,they look at each other

"ok guys lets just stay here"chloe said to lily and stacie who was staring at jesse and aubrey

"so how was the INTERVIEW?"stacie asked while raising her eyebrow

chloe look at stacie and at the two

"w-well i-ts fine"jesse said while aubrey just look around pretending that she didn't hear what does stacie said,stacie just rolled her eyes and cross her arms

"so lets talk about now the one you guys have VIEWED!"after stacie said that the two got confused and look at each other

"w-what do you mean?!"the two said in unison, but before stacie could speak chloe cover stacie's mouth.

"ahh... nothing she was just crazy, she has been smelling some weird moldy foods, so thats what happen to her."after chloe said it she stared at stacie,stacie was giving her a really-chloe? look while the others(except jesse and aubrey) were confused they know the three were hiding something from them, while jesse and aubrey were just shocked about the aubrey and jesse reaction it seems that stacie and lily was jesse didn't mind if becca was around what kind of boyfriend is that?,.it was what chloe's thought.

"hey jesse you didn't mind if becca is not around or something?"chloe said then the others stop their conversation and look at jesse while stacie and lily raise their eyebrow to jesse then at aubrey.

"it's because i know where becca is!,she texted me she was with something wrong?"jesse ask

"and its ok with you!?"

"of course..because i know becca wouldn't cheat on me."jesse depended

"then how about you?"stacie said this time chloe didn't cover stacie's mouth its too late for chloe to do it.

"stacie i really dont know what you were saying."jesse said

"dont mind just forgot the whole scene and get ready for the riff off"chloe said walking away with benji

"yeah,yeah get ready miss posen"bumper said while following the just rolled her eyes.

while stacie glared at aubrey them run toward to chloe when she come o chloe's side she grab chloe and whisper..

"forgot what is wrong with you chloe"stacie said

"stacie we dont want to let them think that we were hiding something on them."after chloe said it stacie just stared at her."ok got it."stacie said then run toward lily.

* * *

**a/n: i knew it should be blind date but it sure on the next next chapter :D**

**critics,opinions or suggestion is accepted**

**follow/fave**

**next riff-off X)) **


End file.
